


tonight we are victorious

by NorthernDownpour143



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Batfamily, Becoming A Hero, Daminette, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, MariBat, Maribat March, Miraculous Side Effects, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, i support our sunshine boy, idk - Freeform, it's not my strong suit, ladybug has a new mission: to change the batfam costumes, no adrien bashing, stern boi is soft for our girl, we die like true writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernDownpour143/pseuds/NorthernDownpour143
Summary: My maribat march entries for you guessed it, march 2020! Enjoy
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 412
Collections: Maribat March





	1. Day 1-Firsts

There are many firsts in just one person’s life. Your first breath, your first steps, words, and eating solid foods. Your first love, first heartbreak, and first getting over your ex ice cream binge. Almost everyone in the world shares these experiences. It’s something that connects us all and makes us, well, human. Normal. 

Not everyone, though, gets to become a hero. That’s a first very few people get to experience. 

For Damian, he was never a hero. He was never meant to be one. He had been raised to be the next heir to Ra’s al Ghul, spent his entire childhood being told to be better. Let nothing stand in the way between you and your mission. And he did. 

For ten years, he trained to be the best. To be worthy of his position as the heir to the great Ra’s al Ghul. To show that he was no one to mess around with, despite his young age. And he was. 

Until he met his biological father, Bruce Wayne. 

His mother had dumped him on his doorstep and left him there. He was no longer the heir, no longer anything he had told himself he was. Now he was a throwaway doll. And to a man with three annoying children to boot. 

Damian was ten when he was told his family were the vigilantes of Gotham. He was ten when he became apart of that world and donned the Robin outfit. 

He was ten and he still didn’t become a hero.

*~*~*

The years, at first, were slow for Damian, but then slowly began to speed up as he reached his teenage years. He had had some more firsts in his life since then. 

He had gone to his first real school( even if he already knew the materials), had made a somewhat friend in Jon Kent, and began to slightly tolerate his older brothers. But he still hadn’t had two firsts yet: become a hero and fall in love. 

The second one, love, was something he never thought about. The only things he really loved were his animals. He accepted his family and tolerated them at best most days. But to actually feel that for another human being? It just simply never crossed his mind. 

*~*~*

Bruce had decided to take the family on a business trip with him to Paris when Damian was 16. They were there for two reasons. The cover story was for the expansion of Wayne Enterprises and the undercover business was to find out anything they could about the heros of Paris and this Hawkmoth character. Damian was just happy to be out of Gotham for a while. 

While in Paris he experienced some new firsts! His first look at the Eiffel Tower, his first Falafel sandwich, his first akuma attack… and his first sighting of Paris’ heroes. 

He knew from his research that they had been around about 2, almost 3 years, that they were ladybug and cat themed and that they had magic powers. He had sighed when he heard about the magic part. He really did hate that stuff. 

But seeing them in person, he could tell the pair were quite comfortable with each other. Their fighting styles complemented and balanced each other well. The trust between the two was undeniable. Ladybug gave him a look and he knew exactly what she wanted him to do. They were quite a spectacle to see. And when the fight was finished and he was washed over by magic ladybugs that repaired the city, Damian knew that Robin had to meet this Ladybug. 

And so, later that night, he snuck out of the hotel the family was staying at donning the Robin persona, and flung his way across to the Eiffel Tower. He had studied their every move since coming to Paris and tonight it paid off. Their patrols always started there and Ladybug was always at least 20 minutes early. Plenty of time for him to meet this hero. 

Robin reached the top of the tower just as he heard the whip of her yoyo pulling her across the skyline. He stood there, in what he thought was his least menacing pose, and waited. Ladybug reached the tower and froze immediately upon landing. 

To Damian, it was like seeing a hero for the first time. She was strong and cared for her city. 

To Marinette, it was like she had found another akuma. 

Without missing a beat, she lashed her yoyo out and around the unwanted intruder and pulled him to the ground. Or, at least she tried. Damian had expected this reaction. He was new and, to her, dangerous. He stood his ground as she pulled, but try as she might, Ladybug just couldn’t make him move. Instead of saying a word, he kicked a piece of cardboard to her with a picture attached. She never loosened her grip on him, but looked down in curiosity. 

On it, it simply said “I’m with the Justice League. -Robin” and the picture attached was of him and all the bats in Gotham from an article about when they had foiled one of the Joker’s plans. 

Her eyes glazed over for a moment as she let the information sink in. After all this time, they’ve finally come. They weren’t alone anymore. She scrutinized the picture and him some more before letting him go. 

They talked for what felt like hours to him, but it was only 20 minutes. In that time, introductions were made, contact information was swapped, and they had made plans to meet up again the next night to meet Chat Noir after she explained everything to him. 

That night, unknowingly, Damian began to have another first.

The next night, Robin met the duo at the same location, both nervous and excited. He really did want to try to help them defeat this Hawkmoth. Ladybug had said they were only 13 when they were given the miraculous when he had noted her age the night before. He hated that children were the ones being left to take care of the city with no adults to help at all. He had remembered his time in the league and how he never really got a childhood. That wouldn’t happen for these two, especially Ladybug. 

“Ah! Robin, you’re just in time!” Ladybug greeted him with a warm smile. “Chat, this is Robin! He’s from the Justice League. They’ve come to see how they can help. Robin, this is Chat. He’s been my partner since the getgo and my best friend and confidant.” 

“Aww m’lady, you flatter me,” Chat joked back. 

Robin studied their camaraderie. He had not seen partners who were this close together. Sure, his family worked together, but they fought each other most of the time. The Justice League members seemed to prefer to work alone rather than with anyone else. But these two, they were a well oiled machine together. They always adapted to the situation at hand and came out on top. It was something he had never seen before. Another new first. 

“Anyways, I wanted you to patrol with us tonight. It will help you get a feel for the city and it’s layout. And we can continue to chat...”

“Don’t you mean Chat?”

She sighed only briefly before continuing.” We can talk while we are out. Does that sound okay?” 

“Sounds like an excellent plan Lady…” Robin had started before a scream broke through the quiet of night. All three members turned in sync to the source to see a new akuma attacking the city. Ladybug just smiled at Robin.

“NEW PLAN!” she screamed excitedly. “You get to help us with this akuma! That way you can see what happens, how it all works, and everything like that. It’s like a crash course, but with more action,” she winked at him. 

And so they were off, Ladybug and Chat Noir to do something they did all the time. 

For Robin, it was then that he realized two things:

A)Ladybug was possibly worth fighting for and 

B) He knew what it was like to be a hero for the first time.


	2. Day 2-Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is taken as a child as the future known guardian. Damian is tasked with her training.

It had not been his idea to train her. It had not been her idea to be trained by him. Neither wanted to do as they were told to do, but they feared the punishment to not listening more, so they just kept their mouths shut and followed instructions. 

And they were simple to follow. Damian was to keep an eye on Marinette and begin her basic skills training in weaponry, toxins, language, and ways to control her magic. Marinette was to be seen and not heard and expected to follow everything to a tee. That was hard to do when you’re five and recently kidnapped. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was only four when her life was disrupted from her everyday norm. Her parents had been taking her to see an old man named Fu a lot and not long after the visits started, was she given a pair of onyx colored earrings. She was shuffled out of the room, hearing things like ‘She needs time to get acquainted with Tikki’ and ‘She’s very powerful. She will make a good guardian.’ What all that meant she had no idea. 

She looked at the earrings in her hand, but did nothing else. Her ears weren’t pierced yet so she couldn’t put them in. Instead, she took to playing tea with Fu’s tea pot set in the room while the adults talked. When they emerged, they looked a little disappointed. She didn’t know why, but her parents didn’t say anything except going to get her ears pierced that day and then they were out the door. 

Over the next year, Marinette went weekly to Fu’s house for what her parents’ called her tutoring hours. They covered nothing she had covered in school though. Instead, they studied magic. There were tomes that she needed to learn a whole new language just to read, these little creatures called kwamiis who each had their own special abilities and powers. She learned the history of the guardians and that she was to be the next one after Fu. She was excited. Her own kwamii, Tikki, had refused to come out until the girl turned at least six years of age, stating that Mari’s own magical abilities will have settled down by then. Things were pretty good for her. 

And then the League found her. 

She had been taken in the night, her family killed and all things related to her tutoring sessions with Fu taken with her. Marinette woke up in an unfamiliar room, with the books and miracle box surrounding her, and a woman named Talia standing in the corner. Damian was brought in the next day to begin her training, even though he was only a year older than her. It was thought she would respond better to someone her age than an adult. 

For the most part, it worked. It took months for her to warm up to him, but she soon began to delve into her new life, soaking all the lessons up like a sponge. It was noted that she was adaptable in most situations she was put in. She could be backed into a corner and figure a way out while taking out her opponent. Her creativity made her more noticeable as she got better. 

On her sixth birthday, she got a surprise. The earrings that she had been told she had to wear suddenly glowed brightly with a pink light and a kwamii appeared. Tikki was here and her abilities seemly grew overnight. Her creative spirit was valuable to the league. They saw her as their key to getting the rest of the kwamis to awaken. Their powers would be theirs at last. 

As Damian continued his training of Marinette, Tikki also held her own training. She had been so young when she was taken that she knew that she had to try and keep some good morals in her young chosen. She tried teaching her the difference between right and wrong, good and bad, the thin grey line we all walk in life. It helped, but not as much as she wanted. 

As Mari grew up, she became a skillful assassin with a somewhat grey moral code. She always killed her targets with no problems. Anyone who got in her way was dealt with. She would not kill innocent people though. She used the creative powers and dealt with them in a nonlethal way. Tikki was just happy about that. 

On her 16th birthday, after years of League and Guardian training, she gained two new surprises. 

Tikki had said that she was now of age to handle the Miracle box, and it would now open to her. She was to finally meet all the other kwamis in the box. But she wouldn’t let the league know, especially Talia. They would take away the only thing that was rightfully hers and this was something she was overprotective about. Damian would be the only one to know.

The two had grown close over the years. As Marinette grew up and proved she could hold her own against the heir of Ra’s al Ghul, the two were almost inseparable. They made an unbeatable team and their missions were always a success. Talia and Ra’s knew that Marinette would not trust them with the miraculous, but would trust Damian. And this is where the second surprise came in.

A wedding. They were to be wed in one month. A binding contract between the two. Marinette would choose her new given name to fully leave behind her old life and continue on with the league and as the guardian. Damian was expected to reveal any secrets of the guardian to them, to allow them time to make a plan to take the kwamis.

The two, who had developed feelings for each other, were scared. And so they began a new training regiment. This new training required trust between the humans and kwamis, and if it was completed in time, would allow the couple to be married and live their lives in peace. 

Now they were training to escape.


	3. Day 3-Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had a mission that day. It included school and any possible akuma attacks that Hawkmoth sent out. It didn't include following a stoplight looking person running across the skyline of Paris like he owned the place.

Her mission that day was simple. Go to school. Pass the test. Take down any akuma that Hawkmoth sent out. Her mission that day didn’t include following a boy in a horrendous, traffic light stop looking, outfit running across the roofs of Paris like he belonged there. She sighed as she tracked him, wishing and hoping that it wasn’t another akuma. His outfit made it seem likely.

Damian worked his way across the Parisian skyline, his mission real simple; attract the local heroes attention and get them to follow him to the rest of the bat group. He grumbled at the memory of how he had been chosen to be the bait.

“ _ I vote Robin!” Red Robin all but shouted above the commotion of the gathered bats. Damian glared daggers at him while Red Robin held the biggest shit eating grin on his face.  _

_ “And why should  _ I  _ be the one to be the lure bait?” Robin sneered.  _

_ Red Robin just shrugged his shoulders like the answer was obvious. “It’s a simple answer. We know Ladybug’s past comments on akuma outfits and how tacky they are. And well,” he motioned to Robin ,”no offense Batsy, but his is the tackiest uniform of us all. She’ll definitely follow you.” _

_ Damian felt his face go warm with anger with each word that was said, but he knew it was the truth. Robins all had the same color scheme and there was nothing he could do about it.  _

And that was how he ended up leaping across the roofs of the foreign city, until he heard a buzzing sound and then felt a wire wrap around him. Robin took one step forward and fell, his face meeting the tiles of the roof.  _ Great. Absolutely great. They won’t let that one die for the next year.  _ He thought to himself as he struggled to sit up. When he did, he was face to face with an irritated Ladybug.

“Okay,” she started with a tired huff, “I already know what Hawkmoth is after so you can skip the whole ‘Give me the miraculous!’ spiel today. I’m tired and hungry and I just want to go home,” Ladybug groaned, looking down at Robin trying to figure out what the akumatized object was. “So, let’s just call this game over so we can all go home. Okay?” 

Robin just looked at her, noting how tired she actually did look and smirked. Hopefully she would be easier to convince that he wasn’t an akuma. “Actually Ladybug, I’m very glad to have run into you. My name is Robin and I, along with the other Bats, are here to assist you in your search for Hawkmoth,” he voiced the speech he had been made to memorize. The others didn’t want him to give off the wrong vibe when they eventually met. 

Ladybug just blankly looked at the mysterious person before her. What in the world was going on?! Him being an akuma would be easier to deal with right now than whatever it was he had just told her. She needed to go home, take some Tylenol, and sleep for the next week. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t have time to think about his words before she was surrounded by more unknown figures, each costume getting worse. 

“Ladybug,” the big guy in all black addressed her, “please listen to him. We are from the Justice League. We are only here to help.” It took some convincing and proof that they were really heroes, actually vigilantes but whatever, before she let Robin go. 

They sat there for hours, trying to figure out the situation and the best way to help out the Miraculous crew. When the talks were done, everyone had new missions to delve into. 

Damian was to begin his mission at the local Lycee that had the most akuma victims and see if Ladybug was there. 

Marinette had two missions. The first was to introduce Chat Noir to everyone and get him caught up, after her nap, and get to work on finally tracking down Hawkmoth.

Her second one was to design better outfits for the Batfam. And based on the past outfits, she had her work cut out for her. 


	4. Day 7 Spring Fever

She knew it was coming. It had started after a year of holding the Ladybug miraculous. And yet, she wasn’t expecting  _ this  _ side effect from earrings. Every winter, Marinette became lethargic and tired. She was always found wrapped in layers of blankets next to a heat source. Chat Noir now had a disdain for water. He  _ hated _ swimming now and absolutely loved curling up in the sunny spots around the house. It was normal to find Marinette and Adrien curled up together in a sunny spot on her chaise when they both disappeared.

Coming out of winter, Marinette always seemed to gain more energy and was always more her normal, bubbly self. Tikki had told her that she may also experience more flirty and “passionate feelings for someone” as she had put it. But she hadn’t really felt like that in the past. But this was the first year that she was in a relationship with someone that she could say for certain she had very strong feelings for. And it was an unwelcome guest in her book.

Damian had met Marinette years before through her connections with Jagged Stone. They met at a gala where he introduced her to the young teen and the two clicked instantly. They kept in contact and visited each other when it was possible, while denying their growing feelings for each other. It took the combined efforts of Adrien, sick of seeing his best friend skirt around her very obvious feelings, and Damian’s entire family, also sick of the denying he was doing, an unexpected akuma attack, and a whole bunch of pastries from the family bakery for the two to open their eyes. It also helped that Damian was now living in Paris for University as well. 

Now that Marinette was in a relationship and the feelings were in the open, that forgotten side effect was coming in full force. 

It started out slowly, with Marinette starting to always want to be touching Damian in some way. Whether it was holding his hand, arms entangled with his, normal things you know? There were also the not so normal things she did. Like constantly touching his elbows or the backs of his knees. Damian didn’t think too much about it at the time. 

The next step was the constant make out sessions. She would ambush him at work and slip away into a closet for a few minutes of alone time. In between their classes, she’d find him at the gardens on campus and find a secluded area in some trees. Again Damian didn’t think too much about it. In fact, he was rather enjoying this side of Marinette. 

Those make out sessions didn’t stay innocent for too long though. They soon became more hot and heavy and it was when Marinette didn’t care about being out in public that Damian finally decided to question it. 

He met her at her apartment one night for dinner and decided that he was going to ask her upfront what was going on. He knew about her being Ladybug. Was it something with that? He had noticed Adrien acting more catlike in certain ways. His mind continued to wander as Mari entered her home, Chinese takeout in hand. 

“Hey Dami!” she exclaimed,”I brought chinese tonight, hope you don’t mind. I didn’t have any time to cook anything,” she continued as she went about laying out their dinner on the table and grabbing plates. She finally settled down when she took a seat across from him and grabbed his hand. She smiled warmly at him and asked,”How was your day?”

Immediately Damian wanted to forget about asking her about her actions lately. She seemed happy right now and he didn’t want to ruin the mood. But it just was something he couldn’t let go of. “Angel, I’ve got a question for you.” He looked at her, watching to see if her expression changed to any discomfort. She stayed smiling, encouraging him to continue. He cleared his throat and continued. “Well, I’ve just been wondering. Lately you’ve been more, uh, handsy, I guess,” he could feel his face beginning to get warm.”What I’m trying to say is. Is,” Damian had to stop to clear his head and get everything out. “Is there anything going on? Not that I mind all of the surprise make out sessions, but you’ve been less concerned with hiding things lately…” Damian’s face was completely red by now and he wasn’t even looking at his girlfriend. He had rehearsed that all day so that he wouldn’t sound like a babbling idiot, but that’s exactly what it was like!

It took hearing his girlfriend’s laughter to bring him back to Earth. 

“Oh Marinette! You didn’t tell him about the side effects of the Ladybug miraculous? The poor boy,” he heard Tikki say as she came into the dining room, cookies in tow. All Damian did was shake his head no to Tikki, who just let out a little sigh and mumbled how she was too old for this. 

“Basically, miraculous holders begin to take on characteristics of their miraculous. Mari here gets very lethargic in the winter since ladybugs aren’t very active at that time. In the spring though, they wake up and begin to reproduce. And well, Mari isn’t immune to that.” 

Damian’s face returned to the tomato shade it had been a few minutes before as Marinette laughed at his expressions. 

“No need to worry Dami! I wasn’t planning to go any further than what was going on now. Not unless you want to,” Marinette giggled and winked at him.

Bats in heaven above, his beautiful Angel was going to be the death of him. 


	5. Day 8 Sleepover

It was a summer to remember. Marinette had become famous overnight when her Uncle Jagged ‘accidentally’ named her as his most Rock n’ Roll designer. Her commissions flooded overnight with everyone wanting an MDC original. She was shocked to see Adrien and Chloe amongst them, but almost died when she saw that Beyonce, Brendon Urie, and members from the Jonas Brothers had sent in a request. She did die when she got to meet said musical celebrities and they praised her work in private and publicly, reinforcing Jagged’s compliments about her and clothing.

She had gotten over her crush on Adrien for two reasons. The first was when she realized her crush was getting nowhere and she enjoyed having him as a friend. The sealing deal was when Adrien came out as gay(and super gay at that). She jumped ship from crushing on him to talking boys and how cute they were in a heartbeat. Alya would have been jealous except now her and Marinette were trying to set Adrien up on blind dates with guys they thought were worthy of their sunshine friend. 

That was the summer Marinette had turned 15. A lot happened that summer that she would forever remember. One of the best things to happen though, was running into the Wayne’s at a Gala she went to with Jagged. To make a long story somewhat short....

Mari went with Jagged, who gushed about her all night and how amazing she was. Marinette, who doesn’t take praise very well, was overwhelmed and blushing the whole night. She managed to escape down a quiet hallway and ran directly into the youngest member of the Wayne family, although she didn’t know that at first. Damian instantly liked the girl who had almost knocked him over. She had no idea who he was and was treating him like any normal person. Marinette was relieved that he didn’t know who she was either and wasn’t asking her a million questions about her commissions. The two spent the rest of the night talking, exchanged numbers, and met up the next day before they parted ways to head home. It was only when a picture appeared in a tabloid that someone sent to Marinette about “WHO’S THE NEW GIRL NEXT TO DAMIAN??” 

Needless to say she had a mini heart attack before Tikki calmed her down. The rest is history as the two have kept in contact long enough to have been dating for the past two years. Marinette, now 22, and Damian,23, have spent the night at each other’s own apartments before. Mari seemed to be spending more time at Damian’s than there own apartment, but that’s a story for another time. 

Tonight was special. Damian had disclosed that he had never really had a sleepover as a kid. There was no staying up all night talking with your friends, no midnight sugar rushes, and most devastating of them all, no pillow forts. So tonight, she had a plan and she was prepared. She had all the Harry Potter movies to marathon, pizza was being delivered at 9pm, all the sugary confections from her parents’ bakery, and every last pillow and blanket she could find in her apartment. Damian was told to bring some over as well. They were set.

Damian arrived at 8:30 on the dot, just expecting to curl up with some movies and cuddle on the couch. Nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, he was bombarded with an overwhelming smell of sugar, chocolate, and raspberry. Marinette was sitting in the living room, surrounded by blankets and pillows and a big grin on her face. 

“Angel,” he questioned,”what’s going on here?”

“Having a proper sleep over,” is all she said and threw some blankets at him. “Come here! We need to build the fort before the pizza gets here!” 

And so began the night of blanket fort building, sugar highs, and staying up till ungodly hours watching Harry Potter. Damian debated on whether or not that type of magic was real or not with Marinette, who only kept saying that magic was real. No ifs ands or buts about it. The blanket fort collapsed on them in the middle of a heated argument over who got the last raspberry macaroon. Mari was able to swiftly steal the treat, with help from Tikki, before Damian even got free. 

And to end an otherwise perfect sleepover, Marinette decided to give Damian a little makeover. When he finally passed out, she snuck to her room to get her brightest shade of pink nail polish. With a bit of good luck, he didn’t wake at all while she painted his toes and fingernails pink. It wouldn’t be a sleepover without some kind of makeover right?

She snuggled up next to Damian under their fort and fell asleep, knowing in the morning there would be a confused Damian with pink nails wondering around looking for the acetone to remove it. She’d hid that too. A smile graced her face as she dozed off, giggling at how her morning would turn out. 


End file.
